


Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 1

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pictures from Yvonne Daily and Strahotski.com.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 1

**Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 1.**

She knew, despite everything that had happened at Stanford, that there _had_ to be something more to life than slogging away at the Nerd Herd desk, but she never imagined _this_ would be it...

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures from Yvonne Daily and Strahotski.com.


End file.
